


Pink's Day Off

by Trugemstory_SF



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bellow, Cracked Pink, F/F, Multi, Overprotective White, Whink, poor babies, requests from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trugemstory_SF/pseuds/Trugemstory_SF
Summary: Blue and Yellow go to visit Pink for the first time in a long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request by Anonymous #2 on Tumblr:  
> "May I have a cracked Pink Diamond with an overprotective White? (Super overprotective, she won't even let Blue visit. Yellow has to distract White so Blue can see her best friend lol.) Bellow and Whink pairing please and thank you :)"

"Oh  **come on** White!" Blue Diamond begged, giving her best puppy-eyes look. "Let us in, just for a tiny second."

The large, pale Diamond standing in front of the door rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively at the two reverse-colored Diamonds who stood unexpectedly tall in the halls of Pink's palace. "Go make out or something, Pink can't see you two right now."

"But White--" Yellow tried to say, falling silent as the monochromatic Diamond clicked her heel against the marble floor. "Enough you two! Pink Diamond is in  _very fragile condition_ and I would appreciate if you two stopped threatening her safety." White turned around in her usual fashion, ending the conversation immediately. The two Diamonds' expressions ranged from sad, to in disbelief, to crestfallen as they both turned around and began walking down the hall. White has been acting like this since Pink had been critically injured on her newest colony, and saying that the eldest Diamond had turned exceptionally paranoid was a major understatement.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to see Pink today, but we'll try tomorrow." Yellow said, attempting to comfort the sad empress with an arm around her shoulders as Blue pouted; she didn't expect her pleading look to fail, it had always worked with Yellow when she was trying to coax the Diamond into--

Wait, that's it!

"White, have  **you** seen Pink today?" The ocean-colored Diamond smiled at the large one, making White stand at attention for a second. It was true that she'd been shielding Pink from everyone, but she's been including herself too. "Oh, no." she muttered to herself, a hand reaching up before she opened the door and walked in. Blue and Yellow, being the devious little things they are, giggled among themselves as the followed White through the open door.

"Blue, you sneaky  _you._ " Yellow smirked to herself as she watched Blue rush excitedly to her friend who immediately sat up in her bed, happy to finally see someone other than White for a change. "Blue, sweetheart! Come here, let me give you a hug." It was true she loved the aloof Diamond but these weren't the olden times, there were other Diamonds in the universe now. The two Diamonds embraced as White watched in horror and mild jealousy, trying to stay in the boundaries she had set for herself. She stepped backwards, defeated, only to be met by the smirk on Yellow's face. "Why the long face?"

"Oi, be quiet."

"Hey you two, are you Diamonds or not? Come join us!" Pink calls, Blue had latched onto her arm and Yellow just walks over and wraps her arms around the pink-haired Diamond. White stares at them all, then sighs in submission. Perhaps, she can allow this, just this once.


End file.
